1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record measurement method and system, and more particularly, to a record measurement method and system using radio frequency identification for informing a participant having a race of a race record or expected passing/arrival time during the race or just after the race is completed through a mobile phone of the participant.
Also, the present invention relates to a record measurement method and system using radio frequency identification for identifying an object passing a particular area in a wireless manner and simultaneously processing image data photographed by an image signal receiving apparatus, for example, an analog or digital camera, and using and managing the processed data, by using an ID signal of an antenna tag as well as image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a 5 km or 10 km mini marathon, a half course marathon, a 42.195 km full course marathon, a walking race, and a bicycle race become gradually popularized, accurate measurement of records and rapid notification of the measured records are needed. Accordingly, the present applicant filed a Korean Patent Application No. 98-53311, entitled xe2x80x9cElectronic Record Measurement Method And System Using Radio Frequency Identificationxe2x80x9d, on Dec. 5, 1998. According to the invention disclosed in the above application, each participant of a race is provided with an ID and an antenna tag having the ID is attached to the shoes of the participant. The participant is identified by way of wireless communications between the antenna tag and an antenna array installed at each lap of a race course, and record data of the participant is transmitted and stored. Thus, records of a plurality of participants having a race can be measured accurately within a short time. Also, the record data is input to database so that the participants can check one""s data through the Internet or by making a telephone call to a host organization.
However, since the above-described method requires the participant or others to access the Internet or make a telephone call to the host organization, it is inconvenient to prepare environment for Internet access or telephone communications and input security data such as personal data or necessary materials. Also, it is a demerit for one who looks up the record data to pay for the Internet access or telephone calls.
Also, an antenna tag is used as one of conventional RF identification apparatus. That is, a tag having a intrinsic identification number and transmitting an ID signal is attached to an object to be identified such as a person or bicycle and an apparatus including an antenna capable of identifying the tag is installed at a predetermined position. When the person or an object passes the predetermined position, the apparatus receives the ID signal transmitted from the tag attached to the person or bicycle and identifies the person or bicycle.
In another example of the identification apparatus, an infrared sensor is used to identify an object. When the object is identified, an image apparatus is operated to record image information.
Although the identification apparatus using the antenna tag may accurately identify a tag itself, since determination of an actual identified object itself may not be correct, there is a limit in the type of an object to be identified and the range of RF identification
Also, in the image information recording apparatus using an infrared sensor, since even an undesired object such as animal is photographed and unnecessary information is stored, it takes rather long time to analyze and interpret desired information.
To solve the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a service method and system for informing a participant of the race of the record of a race or expected passing/arrival time by automatically transmitting the above information to a mobile phone the participant assigns in advance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a service method and system for informing a participant of the race of the record of a race or expected passing/arrival time, including advertisement or promotion contents, by automatically transmitting the above information to a mobile phone the participant assigns in advance.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for identifying an object by matching the ID signal of a tag and an image signal of the object photographed by using an image collecting apparatus such as a camera so that accuracy of identification of an object is improved and necessary information only is stored.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a record measurement method using RF identification (ID) comprising the steps of determining an ID of a person to be measured and a record of passing time at the measurement point by receiving an ID signal output from an antenna tag attached to the person to be measured which is driven by a wireless power signal generated by an antenna array at a predetermined measurement point, when the person passes or arrives at the measurement point, and receiving the ID signal of each antenna tag, personal data of the person to be measured having the ID, and the passing time record at the measurement point, and storing the received information in database or reading out the personal data and the passing time record stored in the database, and transmitting the data.
It is preferred in the present invention that the method further comprises a step of transmitting a message such as a record data of the person to be measured passing the measurement point by making a telephone call at a number of a mobile phone of the person to be measured by a management server for managing the database.
It is preferred in the present invention that the message is a text message and/or a voice message.
It is preferred in the present invention that, when the message is transmitted, an advertisement or promotion message of a sender is transmitted together.
It is preferred in the present invention that the method further comprises a step of photographing an image of the person to be measured for a predetermined period from the point when the person to be measured passes or arrives at the measurement point, and wherein the management server matches the photographed image and the person to be measured and stores the result in the database.
It is preferred in the present invention that the method further comprises a step of photographing an image of the person to be measured for a predetermined period from the point when the person to be measured passes or arrives at the measurement point, and wherein the management server matches the photographed image and the person to be measured and stores the result in the database.
It is preferred in the present invention that an apparatus for photographing an image is a digital camera or an analog camera.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a record measurement system comprising a record collecting apparatus in which an antenna array generates a wireless power signal at a predetermined measurement point, receives an identification (ID) signal output from an antenna tag attached to a person to be measured which is driven by the wireless power signal when the person to be measured passes or arrives at the measurement point, and determining and outputting the received ID and a passing time record at the measurement point, a database where the ID of each antenna tag, personal data of the person to be measured having the ID, and a passing time record at the measurement point which are determined and transmitted by the record collecting apparatus are stored, and a management server for storing the personal data and record data determined and transmitted by the record collecting apparatus in the database or reading out and transmitting the personal data and the passing time record stored in the database.
It is preferred in the present invention that the system further comprises a communications modem for transmitting a message of a passing time record of the person to be measured at the measurement point when the management server makes a telephone call at the number of a mobile phone of each person to be measured.
It is preferred in the present invention that the system further comprises an image photographing apparatus for photographing an image of the person to be measured for a predetermined period from a point when the person to be measured passes or arrives at the measurement point, and wherein the management server matches the photographed image and the person to be measured and stores the matched result in the database.
It is preferred in the present invention that the record collecting apparatus comprises an antenna tag for receiving a wireless power signal and wirelessly transmitting a predetermined ID, an antenna array for receiving an ID wireless signal transmitted from the antenna tag, an antenna switching unit for selecting the ID wireless signal through the antenna array, an antenna matching unit for matching impedance between the antenna array and the antenna switching unit, and an antenna multiplex control unit for performing switching by receiving a switching signal of the antenna switching unit and selectively transmitting an ID wireless signal of each antenna tag through the antenna matching unit.
It is preferred in the present invention that, when the image photographing apparatus is a digital camera, the image photographing apparatus photographs an image according to a trigger signal generated by the record collecting apparatus and the photographed image is instantaneously and partially stored by the management server.
It is preferred in the present invention that, when the image photographing apparatus is an analog camera, the image photographing apparatus continuously photographs an image without an additional trigger signal and the photographed image is stored by the management server.
It is preferred in the present invention that an expected passing/arrival time for a particular lap is informed at a certain point in advance based on the previous record.